


Against The Cold

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Also Richard Isn't Dead, F/M, He Just Convinced Camille To Move Back To London With Him, fluffy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Camille Bordey hates the London cold. Luckily Richard Poole is always there to help.





	Against The Cold

"It's so cold here Maman." Camille knows it really isn't that cold, not by London standards anyway, but that doesn't mean she won't complain about it every chance she gets, especially since the heat in the flat she shares with Richard is currently out. Inside is still warmer than outside though, and so instead of walking to the store with Richard, she'd checked the time zones and decided to phone Catherine for a quick chat even though it would be close to rush hour for the bar.

For several minutes they chat about day to day life and colorful locals on both sides of the pond, but eventually, the conversation does turn back to the brisk coldness of London. By this time, Camille is so engrossed in the conversation that she has failed to hear the sound of the front door opening and Richard putting away groceries in the kitchen and is startled when he butts into the conversation.

"Well, it's hardly unusual weather for this time of year."

Camille can't help but turn around and attempt to fix her boyfriend with what she hopes is her angriest possible glare, all while continuing to talk on the phone. "Richard is being extremely rude right now."

Richard at least has the gall to look scolded even as he continues to argue his point. "I'm not being rude by stating facts." After making his point, Richard retreats to the kitchen and Camille can hear him putting on the kettle to make tea.

Even after the phone conversation is forced to end when Catherine has patrons arrive at the bar, Camille stays sitting on the couch, with her knees tucked up under her chin in hopes to keep away as much of the cold as she can. From her position, her back is to the kitchen, but after several minutes, she can hear Richard walking back into the living room and placing something on the side table.

"Get up." Richard stands over her looking frustrated and a bit nervous.

"No!" Camille eyes him with equal frustration. She may be uncomfortably cold, but at least in the position, she's managed to tuck some warmth into her body, and that precious warmth will take forever to regain if she stands up.

"Fine, if you like shivering I'll just go back into the other room." Richard turns as if he's about to walk away, but Camille is now intrigued by his comment and looks up at him curiously.

"I thought you said it wasn't that cold."

"Well, not to me it isn't, but I'm British. I'm used to this kind of weather and you clearly aren't. Can you at least move over a bit on the couch so I can sit down?"

Camille obliges grudgingly, attempting to keep her limbs tucked together as she moves.

As soon as Richard has seated himself, he carefully reaches out to her, prying her arms away from her tucked legs. Camille wants to resist at first, but she's curious about Richard's persistence and ends up deciding to see where this will lead. 

The moment he tries to reach for her legs, she decides she needs to know exactly where this is going. "I don't think forcing me to disperse my body heat is going to lead to feeling warmer."

"Which would be where I come in." Richard's breath is a comforting warmth on the back of her neck. "Can you please lean up against me?"

Camille obliges, allowing the physical contact to calm her as Richard wraps his arms around her waist.

For several minutes they sit curled together in silence as Camille realizes that the added body heat really is helping her deal with the cold. Somehow, she has a feeling that this kind of moment will become a rather regular occurrence and this brings a smile to her face which Richard immediately notices.

"What?" Richard teases before kissing the top of Camille's head.

"So, maybe I actually do like this cold weather."


End file.
